(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing system, management apparatus, management method, image forming apparatus, image forming method, and non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Print services have been typically performed in an on-premises model on a unit of organization (such as a company or a school). Since an on-premises print service (server) is a closed system in an organization, a user identification (ID), such as an employee number, unique to the organization may be directly used as a user account. Secure printing and management of print jobs are performed using the user ID unique to the organization.
Cloud print services over the Internet are planned. A user may log in to a cloud print service on a personal computer (PC) using a user ID of the service, and sends print data to the cloud print service after login. The cloud print service provides the print data via the Internet to an image forming apparatus. Printing is thus performed.
Unlike the on-premises service, the cloud print service is shared by multiple organizations and individuals, and assigns user IDs the organizations and individuals independently. The same user ID as the one assigned in an organization is not necessarily granted as a user ID in the cloud print service. The user ID used to identify a user in the cloud print service is typically different from a user ID uniquely assigned in each organization. The cloud print service naturally knows the user ID in the service on print data, but does not know the user ID unique to the organization. When the cloud print service provides the print data to the image forming apparatus for printing, the image forming apparatus has difficulty in providing secure printing and management in accordance with the user ID unique to the organization.